Jet
Jet is a jet-black she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: '''BloodClan '''Past: Rogue, Loner Age Age: approx. 13 moons (1.01 years) Names Kit: Jet BloodClan: Jet Family Mother: 'Shadow '''Father: 'Jag '''Sister: Emerald Brother: Fang Book Appearances Living: ''The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret'' Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: The Hidden Enemy :Although unnamed, Jet is mentioned alongside Fang and Emerald. Jag notes that he fell asleep in an alley with his mate and kits. Later during a battle, Jag tells Shadow they have to return to their kits. The Dark Secret :Shadow mentions that they are not sending Jet, Fang or Emerald into battle until they have matched their fighting skills. Jag tells Fang he is not ready yet and Shadow adds it will be unfair to send him into battle while Jet and Emerald remain behind. Jet agrees with her but Fang tells her to come on, adding she doesn't want to go into battle. Jet explains it seems scary and admits she doesn't know why they we're there. She says she liked their alley where the family could live peacefully. Fang says that Jet and Emerald are disappointments and Jag agrees they need to learn how to fight as in the final battle against the Clans, everyone will be in it. Emerald announces that she is getting food and Jet cries for her to wait, following her to where the fresh-kill is. Trivia Interesting Facts *She will be shown in the prologue of ''The Dark Secret, and in the last battle of the arc.Revealed by the author *She has kittypet blood, because her great-great-grandfather, Fritz, was born a kittypet. Character Pixels Jet.kit.png|Kit version Jet.rogue.png|Rogue version Kin Members '''Mother: :Shadow: Father: :Jag: Sister: :Emerald: Brother: :Fang: Grandfather: ' :Unnamed Tom: '''Great-Grandfather: ' :Unnamed Tom: 'Great-Great-Great-Uncle/s: ' :Unnamed Tom/s: 'Great-Great-Grandfather: ' :Fritz: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: ' :Scourge: 'Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: ' :Mitzi: '''Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Socks: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Uncle: :Firestar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Princess: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunt/Uncle: :Unnamed kits: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Jake: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Quince: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Crystal: Cousins: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Hollyleaf: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Sparkheart: :Dandelionkit: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafbreeze:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeyfur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Mistypelt: :Icepelt: :Applepaw: :Frostpaw: :Sparrowheart: :Fernsong: :Larkspirit: :Rockfall: :Foxstar: :Squirreltail: :Leafkit: :Stripefur: :Sunstripe: :Beechtail: :Specklepelt: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Wolfnose: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Rainspeckle: :Boulderfoot: :Pinekit: :Hazelwing: :Maplefur: Tree Quotes "I fell asleep in a den in the alley with my mate and kits…" –Jag about his mate and kits (The Hidden Enemy, ''prologue) "''Come on, Shadow. Let’s get back to the kits." –Jag to Shadow about Jet (The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 8) '''Shadow: '"And it’d be unfair to send you into battle while your sisters are here, wouldn’t it?" Jet: ''"Yeah!"'' Fang: '"''Oh, come on, Jet. You don’t even want to go into battle!" 'Jet: '"It seems scary! I don’t even know why we’re here. I liked our alley, where the five of us could live peacefully." –Jet, Shadow and Fang (The Dark Secret, prologue) 'Emerald: '"I’m getting food." '''Jet: ''"Wait for me!"'' –Jet and Emerald about food (The Dark Secret, prologue) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Kit Category:BloodClan Cat Category:Rogue Category:Loner Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters